Gone (a songfic)
by analogwatch
Summary: 1x2. Shounen-ai, yadda yadda. If you've heard this song by 'N Sync, you can guess what goes on. If not... well, r/r either way, please!


Gone -- a songfic.  
  
Disclaimer: This is identical to every single disclaimer out there. I don't own Gundam W, wish I did. I don't own the song, either. Don't really wish I owned it, though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's jaw dropped slightly as he watched Duo, his koi... the only person who had actually gotten him to open up and reveal his human emotions... walk away.  
  
His idiotic and ill-timed loss of temper had been the last straw for Duo. All Duo wanted to know was if Heero wanted to go out, as they so rarely did, to a place other than their ususal quiet restaurant.  
  
~There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home, yeah~  
~Seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone~  
~And I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange~  
~And maybe I was too blind to see that you needed a change~  
  
Heero, being the cold soldier he usually was, had brushed off Duo, even when the braided pilot had come up and slipped his hands up Heero's shirt while pressing his lips to the stoic boy's neck.  
  
"Duo, I'm busy."  
  
It was amazing how well Duo could ignore Heero's work. Duo had darted out his tongue along Heero's neck, and run his hands down Heero's stomach to his pants. His nimble fingers, used to years of pickpocketing and stealing, closed around the button--  
  
"Not NOW, Duo!" Heero irritably cried, pulling Duo's hands away from his waist.  
  
"But Hii-chan..." Duo protested, straightening up slightly.  
  
"No, Duo! I'm busy!"  
  
Duo shrugged slightly. "So? We could go out to a club. A crowded club, so nobody would notice us..."  
  
Heero did not blink, nor did he turn to face his lover. "Probably not. I need to finish this tonight."  
  
"But what about *me*, Heero?" Duo quietly asked.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait."  
  
"I'm tired to waiting, Heero Yuy. You always make me wait. Have fun trying to make your computer do have the crap I do to you. Trust me, you'll be waiting a *long* time."  
  
And thus, Heero was left staring at the back of his lover.  
  
~Was it something I said to make you turn away~  
~To make you walk out and leave me cold~  
~If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here, right now~  
  
Heero blinked in confusion. Duo had left... but would he come back? He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. Already he longed for Duo's comforting touch, his gentle kisses, hell, he even missed how loud Duo could be!  
  
With a resolute sigh, he turned back to the computer.  
  
~I've been sitting here~  
~Can't get you off my mind~  
~I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong~  
~I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face~  
~But the truth remains you're~  
~Gone~  
  
After a few minutes of work, Heero sighed again, saved his work, and shut down the computer. It just wasn't the same without Duo to distract him. He stood up, grabbing his jacket and going outside. Duo was probably in his room, no doubt breaking something. Heero sighed a third time, staring up at the cloudy sky. In all honesty, a club didn't sound that bad, but he obviously couldn't go alone.  
  
Heero let out a cry of rage, leting a fist fly and land with a sickening 'crack' against the tree to the side of him. He HAD to find a way to get Duo back. Life itself just wasn't the same anymore.  
  
~Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby~  
~Won't change the fact that you're gone~  
~But if there's something that I could do, won't you please let me know~  
~The time is passing so slowly now, guess that's my life without you~  
~And maybe I could change my everyday, but baby I don't want to~  
  
Heero leaned against the tree, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground. He noticed that his hand was going somewhat numb, the replacement his body had for minor pain. He cradled the injured hand in his good one, ignoring the blood flowing freely.  
  
Just one thing like this wouldn't rid Duo of his love for Heero, right? If Heero played his cards right, he'd have Duo back in no time at all.  
  
~So I'll just hang around and find some things to do~  
~To take my mind off missing you~  
~And I know in my heart, you can't say that you don't love me too~  
~Please say you do, yeah~  
  
Slowly Heero pushed himself back up, dusting himself off and going back inside, going over his plan in his head.  
  
~I've been sitting here~  
~Can't get you off my mind~  
~I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong~  
~I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face~  
~But the truth remains you're~  
~Gone~  
  
As he sifted through the clothing in his closet, however, all the things that could go wrong flitted through his mind. Duo could reject him, he could leave, he could ridicule him...  
  
Heero shrugged them off, pulling a smart satin blue shirt, the same blue as his eyes, out of the cloest and carefully laying it on his bed. He debated for a moment, then pulled out a pair of black leather pants. He tended to his injured hand, then got dressed.  
  
He rapped twice on Duo's door, waiting for the boy to answer.  
  
~What will I do if I can't be with you~  
~Tell me where will I turn to, baby who will I be~  
~Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?  
~Baby why can't you see that I need you here with me?~  
  
Duo opened the door, then narrowed his eyes. "Why'd you change if you were so busy?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "I found time. You still want to go to that club?"  
  
Duo cautiously eyed Heero's prussian blue shirt and his black pants. Duo loved his outfit -- the shirt barely clung to Heero's muscles, downplaying them and yet still accenting them. The pants were tight-fitting, but just loose enough to allow free movement.  
  
"I mean, I understand if you don't. I was rather cold earlier..." Heero added, painfully aware of Duo's roving eyes.  
  
~I've been sitting here~  
~Can't get you off my mind~  
~I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong~  
~I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face~  
~But the truth remains you're~  
~Gone~  
(repeat)  
  
"Are you using this as an apology, Heero Yuy?" Duo asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Perhaps . . . yes." Heero guiltily looked down.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Don't feel so bad. I shouldn't have taken it so hard. So . . ." Duo grinned maliciously. A single slender hand darted out, grabbing the collar of Heero's shirt, then jerked back, pulling Heero's face to within a few inches of his own. "I forgive you, Hii-chan." Dropping the malicious smile, he pulled Heero yet closer, forcing him into a kiss.  
  
Heero moaned into the deep kiss, his arms snaking around Duo's waist, pulling him closer yet.  
  
Duo slid his free hand around, groping Heero lightly before sliding into one of the back pockets of his pants.  
  
Heero broke off the kiss, smiling. "If you want to go before the crowd gets too bad, then you'd better change.  
  
Duo pouted cutely at his fun being ruined, but disengaged himself from Heero and stepped back into his room. "Don't move now, Hii-chan."  
  
Heero nodded, letting Duo close the door. Soon enough, Duo re-emerged, wearing a red silk shirt, untucked and spilling slightly over his pants, which were identical to Heero's. Over this, he wore a black leather jacket. "Saa, Hii-chan. Shall we go?"  
  
Heero nodded again. "Hai. Ikimashou, Duo!" He took Duo's hand in his own.  
  
Seeming almost to convince him he had not lost his true love, Heero brimmed with satisfaction when Duo intertwined his fingers between Heero's.  
  
  
Ninmu kanryou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owari! Yay, it took me two days to write but only one to type up. Geez. I have two other uncompleted fanfics out there but I really don't want to finish the Sailormoon one but I really need to... gaaaa x_X  
  
a/n: If you don't know what ninmu kanryou means (hey, some people don't -- my beta reader didn't ^^;) it means "mission accomplished." Definitely something Heero would say after achieving such a task, ne? ^^; 


End file.
